The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter suitable as long lasting fragrances, particularly insofar as the fragrances are used in long lasting underarm deodorants or antiperspirants or are used for long lasting malodor coverage compositions. The present invention concerns the use of specific ingredients for effecting such control release as opposed to the use of entrapped fragrances within, for example, matrices. Such ingredients are novel products of reaction of (i) aldehydes with alcohols; (ii) ketones with alcohols; and (iii) aldehydes with the same or other aldehydes.
It is well known in the prior art to utilize entrapped fragrances which are controllably releasable from matrices in order to provide malodor coverage and deodorancy. Furthermore, it is well known in the prior art to use certain non-reacted mixtures of materials in order to cover malodors, e.g., NEUTRIFF.RTM., trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc., a mixture of GALAXOLIDE.RTM. (trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.), corn mint oil and citral.
Furthermore, Procter & Gamble Company PCT Published Application No. 94/28107 discloses a perfume delivery system useful, for example, in granular detergent compositions for covering the malodor thereof and providing a new aroma therefor comprising:
(a) a solid, water-soluble porous carrier which comprises a natural or synthetic zeolite having a nominal four sides of at least six angstroms; PA1 (b) a perfume which is releasably incorporated in the pores of the zeolite carrier to provide a perfumed zeolite preferably comprising 5-30 weight percent of the perfume; and PA1 (c) a matrix coated on the perfumed zeolite which comprises a water-soluble composition in which the perfume is substantially insoluble. PA1 hexylcinnamic aldehyde; PA1 LILIAL.RTM.; PA1 heliotropine; PA1 LYRAL.RTM.; PA1 AUBEPINE.TM.; PA1 undecylenic aldehyde; PA1 dodecanal; PA1 hedione; PA1 methyl ionone; and PA1 ISOCYCLEMONE E.RTM. PA1 citronellol; PA1 nerol; PA1 geraniol; PA1 dihydromyrcenol; PA1 .beta.-phenyl ethyl alcohol; PA1 tetrahydrolinalool; PA1 ROSALVA.RTM.; and PA1 undecavertol. PA1 heliotropine; PA1 undecylenic aldehyde; PA1 LILIAL.RTM.; and PA1 AUBEPINE.TM..
The matrix of PCT Published Application No. 94/28107 coated on the perfume zeolite comprises a water-soluble composition in which the perfume is substantially insoluble. The matrix comprises 0-80 weight percent of at least one solid polyol containing more than three hydroxyl moieties; and 20-100 weight percent of a fluid diol or polyol in which the perfume is substantially insoluble and in which the solid polyol is substantially soluble. It is indicated in PCT Published Application No. 94/28107 that the perfume delivery composition is useful in detergent compositions, for example, a granular detergent composition comprising 5-80 weight percent detergent surfactant and 1-20 weight percent of the perfume delivery composition. The composition of PCT Published Application No. 94/28107 is indicated to provide a perfume delivery system which provides odor benefits during and after the laundry process, but which has reduced product odor during storage. It is further indicated that after removal of the matrix in the wash, the system provides the additional benefit of continued odor release when exposed to heat or humidity while being stored, dried or ironed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,869 issued on Jan. 31, 1984 (Munteanu, et al), incorporated by reference herein, describes hydro-alcohol compositions of matter, including but not limited to colognes, after-shave lotions, after-bath preparations and splash lotions which yield continuously high fragrance intensity release, evenly and uniformly over an extended period of time and which can be adapted to yield differing aromas from a qualitative and quantitative standpoint in a controllable manner containing a mixture of (i) a non-confined fragrance composition; (ii) one or more fragrance oils which are physically entrapped in one or more types of solid particles; and (iii) a suspending agent such as hydroxypropyl cellulose, silica, xanthan gum, ethyl cellulose or combinations of the previously-mentioned four substances; the non-confined fragrance substance, the entrapped fragrance oil and the suspension agent being premixed prior to the subsequent creation of the hydro-alcohol composition of matter.
However, nothing in the prior art, including the above-mentioned references, discloses the use as a control release material, particularly for deodorization properties of a fragrance composition of matter which contains pre-reacted (i) aldehydes with alcohols; (ii) ketones with alcohols; and (iii) aldehydes with the same or other aldehydes.
However, the use of acetals in perfumery and otherwise for the effect of said acetals on organoleptic properties of the products in which they are placed is well known in the prior art. Thus, Japanese Published Patent Application (Kokai) No. 110/29517 (Kuraray Company, Ltd.) published on Jul. 10, 1997 indicates that certain acetals are useful as synthetic "starting material for perfumes . . . . " More specifically, Kuraray Company, Ltd., Japanese Published Patent Application No. 110/29517, states that acetals having the structures: ##STR1## produced according to the reaction of aldehydes or ketones of the formula: EQU R.sub.1 R.sub.2 C.dbd.O
with alcohols of the formula: R.sub.3 OH or of the formula: HOR.sub.4 OH in the presence of a nickel complex catalyst of the formula: ##STR2## (wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be hydrogen or substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 monovalent hydrocarbon; or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 may be bonded to one another; and R.sub.3 is substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.1 -C.sub.20 monovalent hydrocarbon; and R.sub.4 is alkenylene, optionally having an ether bond; and R.sub.5 and R.sub.6 are substituted or unsubstituted saturated hydrocarbon or substituted or unsubstituted aromatic hydrocarbon) are useful as synthetic starting materials for perfumes. In addition, Korea Ginseng & Tobacco Research Institute, Korean Patent No. 98/009214 filed on Jul. 16, 1996 discloses pyruvaldehyde dimenthyl acetal and preparation thereof.
However, nothing in the prior art discloses explicitly or implicitly the novel products of reaction of (i) aldehydes with alcohols; (ii) ketones with alcohols; and (iii) aldehydes with the same or other aldehydes, particularly the use thereof for controllably releasing fragrance compositions and/or fragrance composition components into the environment surrounding the location of such products of reaction. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art discloses that the above-said products of reaction are particularly useful in effecting malodor elimination from solid or semisolid surfaces, e.g., skin (the human epidermis) or surfaces that have a displeasing tobacco aroma.